The invention relates to an exhaust-gas aftertreatment device.
An exhaust-gas aftertreatment device is already known from DE 10 2006 014 074 A1. This device has a diaphragm pump. A control unit is provided, which is realized separately from this pump and which, by means of a nozzle, distributes a urea/water solution in an exhaust-gas stream.
DE 101 50 518 C1 relates to an exhaust-gas aftertreatment device comprising a diaphragm pump that pumps urea/water solution or ammonia/water solution to a metering valve connected to a mixing chamber. On this pressure chamber there is also a compressed-gas connection, such that the urea/water solution, or the ammonia/water solution, can be blown into the exhaust-gas stream for the purpose of exhaust-gas aftertreatment.
DE 101 61 132 A1 relates to an exhaust-gas aftertreatment device comprising a diaphragm pump that pumps a urea/water solution directly to a metering valve, which injects the urea/water solution into an exhaust-gas stream. The diaphragm pump in this case comprises a supporting body that is connected to the diaphragm and connected to an armature, such that the diaphragm can be moved back and forth by means of an electromagnet. The diaphragm is annular and, via its inner edge, is constrained in the supporting body and, via its outer edge, is constrained so as to be immovable relative to the housing of the diaphragm pump.
DE 22 11 096 relates to a diaphragm pump for vacuum generation. The diaphragm is a closed disc, which at the periphery is constrained in a crankcase and which in the center is fastened to a connecting rod of a crankshaft drive.
Further, there is already known, from the unpublished DE 10 2007 004 687, an exhaust-gas aftertreatment device in which a urea/water solution is injected into an exhaust-gas line.